Lovely, Wonderful Thoughts?
by faeriecatcher1
Summary: ...After a long extensive search of the house she finally came across a room that fit Wendy’s description. A beautifully engraved wooden bed, embellished with faeries, rabbits, and birds was the centerpiece to the room. No doubt the most exquisite craftsm
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, this is my first peter-pan story. I am mostly known for my Phantom of the Opera stories and poems, and my POTF story. I'm excited to finally post this, as I wrote it three years ago. I am very much a peter pan fan. I have listened to the Broadway soundtrack, and seen every Peter Pan movie I know of. I've also read the book of course! As well as Peter and The Starcatchers My story is going to be based mostly off the book, as I believe Disney totally butchered it. Not to say I don't like the Disney movies… but you know. So here is the first chapter I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with peter-pan (except my Tinkerbelle pajamas).

* * *

Margaret padded down the stairs, still dressed in her silk nightgown. The smell of blueberry pancakes immediately overtook her senses, causing her taste buds to water.

"Morning…" she sleepily greeted her grandmother.

"Good morning dear how was your rest?" Her grandmother smiled, how she loved her grandchildren.

"Horrible, he didn't come again!" she stabbed a napkin in frustration. "He'll never find us Grandma, we're not even in London anymore. He'll never find us in New York!"

"He will come, it is spring after all." Grandma Wendy stared out the window wonderingly, thoughts of that faithful night resurfacing within her.

Margaret bit down forcefully on her pancake. She was spending spring break with her grandmother in America, as her parents solved personal issues in London. She wished her grandmother hadn't moved. She missed her parents terribly she didn't like America. Plus, he would never find her hear! The only thing she liked about visiting her grandmother was the stories. Oh those wonderful stories! Captain Hook, Tinkerbelle, the lost boys, and most importantly Peter. How she longed to meet him…

"Margaret! Earth to Maggie! Pass the butter!"

Margaret was awoken from her thoughts, as she found her older sister waiting impatiently for the butter.

"Oh, sorry Tara." She dutifully passed the butter across the table. "I was just thinking…"

" About Peter? Please Margaret, next year you will be in eighth-grade. You have to start acting your age. I mean you're turning thirteen on Friday, you'll be a teenager!"

"You used to believe too, don't even try to tell me you didn't!" Margaret responded angrily.

"Well, at least I was mature enough to know when it was time to _grow up_!" Tara's strong words seemed to echo and resonate throughout the room.

"I will never grow up!" Margaret screamed, "Grandma, tell her he'll come!"

"Tara…"

"Wendy stop filling their ears with this pish-posh, can't you see it's not good for them?" Margaret's grandfather grumpily sat down at the table, chugging his orange juice down quickly.

"Joseph!" her grandmother looked up in alarm.

"I agree with grandpa, this is pish-posh. Wasn't it you grandma who said that he tended to forget things?" Tara smiled smugly.

" Oh shut up Tara! Maybe, I don't want to grow up because I don't want to be like you!" Margaret ran form the table, and threw herself on the sofa, weeping heavily. Tara, and Grandpa were wrong…she just knew it!

"Tara, you know how upset this makes your sister, go to your room immediately!"

Tara solemnly got up, and sulked up the stairs. Peter never came for her, so why would he come for her sister?

Margaret's grandmother sighed; the morning had started out as such a happy one, only to be ruined by her granddaughter's unfulfilled wish. She hoped Peter wouldn't forget Margaret as he had Tara.

"Joseph, you know very much what really happened you told me you believed—" Grandma Wendy stopped mid sentence as she turned to find her beloved husband sprawled on the ground.

"Joseph! Joseph!" she shook him, looking for any sort of response, but finding none. "Margaret! Tara!" She yelled panicky to her grandchildren, as her trembling fingers dialed 911.

Alarmed by the distraught sound in their grandmother's voice, Tara and Margaret arrived to the kitchen instantly.

"Girls, get into the car we're going to the hospital!" Margaret and Tara stared horrified at their grandfather, before obeying their grandmother's orders; they heard sirens in the distance.

XXXXXXXX

Six long hours later, Margaret found herself sitting with her grandfather in his hospital room. He had suffered a heart attack and they had just declared him stable. The entire Darling family was on their way to America. Even though he was stable now, the doctors had cautioned a repeat attack could be likely. As a result, it pained her to see Grandpa Joseph hooked up to so many tubes and machines. Tara had fallen asleep, and Margaret could see her Grandmother dozing off, her hand tightly entwined with his. Margaret felt herself getting sleepy, and before she knew it she had fallen into a fitful sleep, the cold night air caressing her hair, drifting slowly in through the open window.

Three hours later, Margaret slowly opened her eyes. She sensed a fourth presence within the room. Surely it had to be a nurse or doctor. However, as she looked around the small white room, her eyes widened in amazement, a gasp escaping her lips, could it be?

It could! Margaret, despite the circumstances, excitedly sat up and straightened her dress out nervously.

"Peter?"

The boy turned around, meeting her eyes with his. "Hullo, I came to see Wendy, and didn't expect to find..." His eyes looked at the floor, "I hate to see her like this."

"Me too Peter." She cursed herself for not knowing what else to say. Yet, as fast as it came any sadness he felt suddenly left him, and the twinkle returned to his eyes.

"What is your name?"

"Margaret," she smiled, he bowed.

"Do you tell stories like Wendy?"

"No, I don't" Margaret flushed crimson, embarrassed with her answer. Yes, she was the editor of her school paper and she loved writing stories, but she was a horrible storyteller.

"I liked her stories, they all had happy endings."

" I like her stories too, although most of the ones I know are all about you. I especially liked how you and your boys built a house around her when she was hurt. That was really sweet."

"Thank you," he paused before continuing, uttering the one question Margaret had longed to hear. "Would you like to come to neverland?"

"That would be lovely, Peter."

"Ok then, do you know how to fly?"

"Of course," she stated, "You need faith, trust, and pixie dust!" Margaret couldn't believe that she was actually going to fly. Fly!

"Right, pixie dust, I always forget that part. Come here Tink!" he grabbed at the little ball of golden light that had now made itself present. Tink playfully flew around the room, dodging Peter gracefully. "This isn't funny Tink! I order you to come here!" Tinkerbelle studied him for a moment, weighing her options. No, she didn't want Margaret to come to neverland, but she knew how happy it would make Peter. Reluctantly, she flew into his hand. Margaret stood in awe, as she felt the faerie dust swirl around her, lifting her slowly off the ground. She was flying! Margaret had never been happier in her entire life. Peter stopped in the window and held out his hand. Margaret slowly glided over, and then stopped as she remembered where she was. She was in a hospital, her grandfather had suffered a heart attack, and her entire family was coming to see him. She couldn't leave, what kind of granddaughter would she be? What if he died while she was gone? She would never forgive herself, that's what. The turmoil within her slowly brought her to the ground. Peter frowned, was it something he said?

"Peter, I can't go with you. I can't leave my grandfather here like this." She averted her eyes from his; "I could never live with myself if anything happened to him while I was gone." She couldn't believe she was throwing her dream away.

"But nothing will happen, he's going to be fine!" Peter tried to reassure her.

"No, Peter, I want to but I can't, you can come back can't you?" she gazed at him hopefully.

"I dunno if I can promise that, there is an awful lot happening in neverland."

Margaret sighed in defeat, " Well, then I guess this is goodbye, it was nice to meet you Peter." She shook his hand stiffly and returned to her seat by her grandfather.

"Margaret," she recognized her grandmothers voice immediately, " Go, it's what he would have wanted." Margaret was stunned into silence. How long had her grandmother been awake and listening?

"But grandmother, this morning---"

"He didn't mean any of it, I'm sure. He wants you to be happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she looked up at Peter, "Peter I trust you will keep my granddaughter safe."

Peter said nothing, just stared at Wendy with longing. There had never been a day when he hadn't thought of her. Oh the adventures they could've had! Wendy gazed back equally as sad, thinking of what might have been.

"Of course, Wendy." He finally replied, holding his hand out to Margaret once more. The relief of her grandmothers blessing caused her to rise up once more. Any worries or fears she had suddenly vanished.

"Goodbye Grandmother, tell mother---"

"I will. Now, I think you've kept Peter waiting long enough." And with that Margaret placed her hand in his, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She was finally going to neverland!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope its even better, I'm so glad when I post a story and I get share it with the world! The first few chapters may seem a little boring, but I have to include them because they are needed to develop the plot. Don't worry. There are exciting chapters to come! (I have them all written out on paper, it's just a question of when I have the time to type them.) Yes, Captain James Killing was a real pirate.

(Although I totally made up his middle name.)

* * *

Aria Elessar: Yes, I own the movie, and they did do a much better job. I liked whom they cast for the various parts. Yet, they still left out the never bird. I think that's a cute little quirk in the J.M Barrie story. Anyway, thanks for being my first reviewer!

* * *

Margaret flew through the night sky, truly riding the winds back, Peter holding her hand. How Marvelous! She thought to herself as she passed the empire state building. Intoxicated with happiness, Margaret gazed upon the lights of New York, now becoming even smaller specs. She couldn't believe how lucky she was! Peter must have sensed her enjoyment, because he turned to her and said, " Wendy felt just the same way, her first time."

"I couldn't imagine anyone feeling any different!" Peter smiled, and something in Margaret's heart fluttered.

"You look so much like Wendy," he looked at her thoughtfully. Margaret didn't know how to respond. Was this how it was going to be? Would he always be comparing her to Wendy, her grandmother?

"Thank you Peter." She replied. There was no use getting angry now, if she did she would fall. So she decided to just let it go, and forget. So finally, she just stopped thinking at all, and let the night take her.

"Are you ready?"

Margaret momentarily came back to her senses, "Huh?"

"We'll be entering neverland soon, you should probably hold on tight." He offered his hand to her again. Currently, she had taken to flying ahead of him testing her limits. She hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings.

"Of course," she placed her hand into his and squeezed tightly, letting him know that she was indeed ready.

"Here we go!" and with that Margaret felt herself being sucked into a kaleidoscope of colors. She had never felt so much power! Eventually, she had to close her eyes making sure she didn't barf. The wind tore at her hair so much she suddenly feared she might become bald. Then all the colors blended into one, and in a split second they were in neverland. Margaret didn't wait for Peter to tell her to open her eyes. Upon entering neverland a sudden feeling came over you, and you just knew, that you were indeed there. She didn't know how to explain the feeling, but it felt as if, your worries had melted away. As if you didn't care about the future or the past, your mind was set on the present; you were just…living in the moment.

"That's the mermaid lagoon, that's the Indian encampment, and that's where Captain Hook's ship used to be, before I killed him of course." He smiled proudly.

"Then why is there a ship anchored?"

"What?" Peter refocused on the lagoon, " You're right, they must've come to seek Hook's lost treasures. "

"Hook's lost treasures?' Margaret asked excitedly, this was most certainty like the pirate books she had read at home.

"Well actually there not lost. We raided the Jolly Roger after Hook was dead, and took all his treasures as souvenirs." Peter laughed, "You didn't think 'X marks the spot' did you?"

Margaret blushed again, "No, most certainty not." She quickly defended herself, before changing the subject. "Where do the faeries live?"

"Over there," he pointed to the densest part of the forest. "I'll take you there sometime."

"How wonderful!" Margaret exclaimed, her eyes widening in amazement.

"But first, " Peter's eyes darkened. "I'll have to call a meeting with the lost boys, and arrange a plan. Pirates in the lagoon are never a good thing."

"They're positively horrid!" she agreed whole-heartedly. What a wonderful adventure this was turning out to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir," Jelly knocked on his master's door, "I come bearing important news." He swallowed hard.

"Enter," called a gruff voice from inside the cabin. The cabin was done over quite elegantly, in draping silks, and soft velvet, all in a deep blood read color. He was known to be the most ferocious pirate on the seven seas. He also was the only Captain who insisted having his ship perfectly immaculate. They called him Killings. He was even more feared then Hook when he had been alive. Now, with Hook gone, Killing's was the most feared man ever. One had to just look at his name. He was tall and menacing, a long mane of dirty blonde hair always tightly pulled into a ponytail. He was as strong as three elephants, and no one who had ever battled him had lived.

"Sir, Peter Pan has returned and with a lady sir," Jelly played with his shirt nervously. They were also the only pirate crew that had true uniforms.

Killing leaned back on his chair placing his feet upon his desk, a small smirk forming on his face. "What great news Jelly, are you happy?"

"Ye-Yes sir," he stammered.

"You don't look happy." Jelly blanched, he knew the Captain was toying with him, and didn't like it one bit.

"Of course I am Sir, why wouldn't I be, Sir."

"Do I make you unhappy Jelly?" A pretend look of concern flashed across Killing's face.

"No sir, you sir, make me more happy then anything," he fought to maintain eye contact.

"You're lying," Killing said simply, "And stop calling me sir, LEAVE ME AT ONCE!"

"Yes, si-"

"LEAVE!" Killing smiled as Jelly scurried out of the cabin. As Jelly left the captain's quarters he looked down and saw that his entire body was still shaking. He had been lucky to leave without a missing limb! Tiredly, he started to make the preparations to visit the mainland.

Captain James Andrew Killing, sat on his chair, and smiled as a plan came to him. He knew Peter had the treasure, that's why none of the other pirates could ever find it. But he was smarter then them. He knew how to get to Peter, Hook had told him his one and only weakness, Wendy. That girl he had been sighted with could be manipulated easily. For he also knew the weakness of girls, true love.

"JELLY!" he bellowed loudly, and in two seconds time the man was back in Killing's cabin.

"Yes capt'n?"

"Summon Ronan immediately!"

"Will do capt'n, do you have a plan?"

"I most certainty do," Killing's replied, a wicked glint in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Grandma, Grandma!" Tara looked around hopelessly, "Margaret is missing!" Where could her stupid sister have run off to? Tara immediately felt an immeasurable amount of guilt for all the mean things she had said earlier.

Grandma Wendy's eyes slowly fluttered open, she yawned, accenting the many wrinkles that marked her age.

"Tara, what's wrong?" her grandmother questioned groggily. She had been having a wonderful dream. One in which she and Peter had been fighting Hook.

"Margaret is missing grandma!" Tara explained hurriedly, wanting to get right to the point.

"Yes dear, I know."

"You know? Well, where is she then?" Tara demanded more harshly then she intended.

"Oh Tara," Wendy sighed, "Peter came and took her off to neverland."

Tara said nothing. He was real? He was real…all those stories had been true. Neverland existed. Faeries existed. Hook and the pirates…. they all were actual people! But it couldn't be possible. It defied everything she had ever been taught. People couldn't fly. How could anyone fly to a star without a space mask? Her grandmother must be so distraught, that she was making things up. Wendy watched as her granddaughter thought intently, unexplainable emotions erupting across her face.

"Grandma, you're tired, she must've just went to get some air." Tara said pleased, having finally come to a reasonable conclusion.

Wendy was taken aback; her own granddaughter thought she was crazy. A small tear escaped down her face. If only she could make Tara believe…. if only….

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Peter, this is all so…quaint."

"So you like it?"

"Well…yes." Margaret surveyed the underground house once more. It was exactly like Wendy described it, but she was slightly disappointed. It was all so…well she didn't know what it was. _You're in neverland for goodness sakes Margaret _she thought to herself, _you can fly! Stop being so picky!_ These thoughts aside, she was anxious to explore her new surroundings, especially the gigantic forest surrounding Peter's new hideout.

"Peter I'm going to explore the forest, would you like to come and give me a more detailed tour?"

"Meeting with the lost boys is more important…sorry." Remorse flickered across his face, only to be replaced once again by a smile. "I could arrange a faerie guide for you if you like. I know how much girls like them."

"That would be lovely."

"Ok, then I will be back soon. When the lost boys arrive, tell them I will not be long!" with a small crow of happiness, he flew off into the sky.

Margaret smiled as she watched him fly off into the sky. The lost boys…hadn't they decided to leave neverland? There must be new ones, she was suddenly very anxious to meet them. Her grandmother had told her that the lost boys were loveable and very energetic. But having not been raised by parents, they were also very wild. However, Margaret was completely confident that she could handle them. Tired of staring out the window she decided to find her room. After a long extensive search of the house she finally came across a room that fit Wendy's description. A beautifully engraved woodenbed, embellished with faeries, rabbits, and birds was the centerpiece to the room. No doubt the most exquisite craftsman had carved it. Probably an Indian, she'd have to ask Peter about it when he returned. The ceiling was covered in moss and in a little corner a nightstand, matching the bed, held a beautiful lamp depicting some ancient faerie legend. Margaret sighed, this room was gorgeous!

"Uh…Margaret?" she turned to see Peter standing in the doorway a little ball of green light flitting around him. "This is Irving, he has agreed to be your faerie guide. One of the best."

'Thank you Peter, but…. what happened to Tinkerbelle?" she questioned, wondering why she hadn't suggested it in the first place.

"I don't trust her to keep you safe, she…well…gets…jealous."

Margaret suddenly remembered what Tinkerbelle had done to her grandmother upon entering neverland. She looked at Irving who was gazing at the ground. She had hurt his feelings!

"Irving, I'm very excited to be in your company. Won't you please lead the way?"

He smiled, "Of course Miss Margaret." He flitted out the door.

"I'll see you later Peter. Please share you plans with me when I return."

"Ok, have fun."

As Margaret left the lair she could faintly hear the sound of pipes seeping into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ronan walked miserably through the forest. He had been searching for hours, how was he supposed to find a girl who could fly? _Damn you Killing_, he cursed silently to himself, hacking a branch out of his way. He hated Killing with all his being, not only had he kidnapped his parents and him, but he had forced Ronan to watch his parents walk the plank.

_"It's your choice boy, you can either become a pirate, or you can see your parents walk the plank. I promise." Killing stated menacingly, pulling the ropes that bound him tighter, cutting off his circulation. He knew that either way Killing would get his families fortune, but at least if he became a pirate, his parents still had a chance to be happy._

"_I'll…. I'll…become a pirate, just please let them go!" He remembered pleading with Killing all too well. Knowing it was useless but hoping it wasn't._

"_No, Ronan!" his mother had screamed, "No!"_

"_Son, you have your whole life ahead of you, please reconsider." His father had begged him._

"_No, I want _you_ to be happy, you deserve it. Killing, do you hear me? I CHOSE TO BECOME A PIRATE!"_

"_A wise choice my boy" Killing smirked, "but it has come to late, because of your inability to make a speedy decision, your parents will die."_

"_NO! NO! You promised! I chose to become a pirate, now you have to let them go!"_

"_Boy, when will you learn that a pirates promise means nothing? Men, ready the plank, the sharks will feast well tonight!" The pirates cheered morbidly._

_Killing hadn't even let him near them, as they were bound, and pushed out onto a slab of wood._

"_MOM! DAD!"_

_His parents turned around to gaze at their child one last time._

"_We love you Ronan."_

"_No!" and Ronan was forced to watch in horror as his parents disappeared over the side of the ship._

Ever since then, it had been one pillage after another, killing many innocent people. Ronan only doing what he was told, at the promise of freedom. Despite the fact that Killing had said a pirated promise meant nothing.Nevertheless, his parents had taught him to always have hope in the darkest situations, and so he did. All he had to do was find the girl Killing spoke of and get to know her, get her to like him. Ronan was sure that if he succeeded this time, Killing would indeed set him free.

A/N: All right, I hope everyone liked this chapter, even though it's pretty long. This is really one of the last "introductory" chapters. Much thanks and appreciation to my second reviewer! Also, just to clarify, the Peter in my story is about 12, the same age as when Wendy left him. Oh and I hope everyone has a happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Irving, will you take me to the faerie glen?" Margaret asked hopefully.

"I could, but I think Peter wants to take you there himself." Irving paused before continuing, "He likes you very much."

"No," she sighed, "I don't think he likes me, I think he likes the idea of me being Wendy's granddaughter. He will always love Wendy, even when she is no longer alive, but I'm just a replacement. The closest he can get to having her back again." Margaret was surprised to find tears forming in her eyes, "Grandmother told me he forgot about her, as he does so many things. How wrong she was." Margaret kicked a stone in annoyance.

"I see, it must be difficult to live in your grandmothers shadow. But you do know he will always be your friend."

"I know, we do have fun together…I guess I kinda hoped…well…that we…"

"Peter gave his heart away a long time ago, and although he cares about you, it can never escalate to that." Irving stopped suddenly; he could've sworn he heard a twig crackle under someone's boot. "Miss, might I suggest we move on quickly?"

"Why?" Margaret questioned, startled by Irving's sudden change of mood.

"There is just so much to see, and so little time!" Irving faked a smile and looked around cautiously, he didn't want to frighten the poor girl.

"Irving you're not telling me something, what did you hear?" she demanded.

"Miss, might we take shelter in that tree over there? I can give you some faerie dust to get you up. I… fear we're being followed."

Margaret gasped, "Followed? Like…by a pirate?"

"One can never be too careful, now lets get you up in that tree." A few minutes later, with Irving's help, Margaret was safe at last. "Miss you stay here, I will retrieve Peter. Do not move!" and with that the little faerie flew off into the forest.

XXXXXXX

Ronan looked up in annoyance, he had lost them! _I knew I shouldn't have stopped to clean out my boot. I'm so STUPID!_ He thought to himself angrily. The faerie was smart; she was probably far away by now. _Well, it couldn't hurt to have a look anyway._ Ronan carefully stepped into the clearing; a beautiful meadow filled with daisies, and looked around slowly. There wasn't much one could do to hide in a meadow. _His mother had loved daisies_…the sudden thought came to him, and he shook it away. He had to focus on the mission. _She would pick them every morning, and there was always a fresh vase of flowers when he came down to breakfast… _No! He had to stop, but couldn't. Happy memories of his beloved family came rushing back to him. Distraught, and completely forgetting his purpose, he sat down in the meadow, and cried.

Margaret peered over the branch; she thought she heard someone crying. Upon further inspection, she found a boy sitting in the meadow, his body shaking heavily from his heaving sobs. Margaret knew Irving had told her to stay put. Plus, what if this boy was her stalker and this was just a ploy? Nevertheless, he could be hurt, and she had a sudden determination to help him. She could defend herself if necessary. She fingered the sword Peter had given her, and slowly started to climb down the tree. Her own safety far from her mind.

The first time Ronan saw Margaret, he thought she was an apparition, some angel from heaven coming to comfort him. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in delicate curls. She had beautiful blue eyes, and a dust of freckles on her nose. But he knew she was real the moment she spoke.

"Boy," she said carefully, "Why are you crying?"

"I…. I…miss my family," he decided to tell her the truth, although it sounded childish. Margaret's eyes searched him for any sign that he could be lying. He was kind of…well…handsome! He too had brown hair, which fell into his face in the most adorable way. He had brown eyes, and a cute little scar on his chin. Margaret decided to sit next to him, and in doing so her hand accidentally brushed his, they both blushed.

"How old are you?" Margaret asked recovering first.

"Thirteen, my name's Ronan."

"I'm Margaret," she flashed her most brilliant smile, and Ronan almost melted, "Why can't you go back to your family? Do you not know the way home? I could always ask Peter too bring you."

An alarm bell went off in Ronan's head. She knew Peter? This must be the girl he had been searching for! Here she was sitting next to him!

"No, they died." He answered truthfully again.

"How horrible! No wonder you were crying so hard, I'm so sorry." Her eyes looked at him with an overwhelming amount of compassion, and Ronan immediately felt guilty. She was such a beautiful and kind girl; he hated knowing that he would eventually betray her. "Do you have any friends Ronan?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by her angelic voice.

"No," unless you counted the pirates, but in reality they all hated him.Even thoughJelly was the closest thing he still had to a father. "I came alone," Ronan knew he was blowing the conversation with his one-sentence answers.

"I could always be your friend," Margaret blushed again.

"I would really like that." He responded happily, not realizing he was staring at her. And to her surprise Margaret found herself staring back. They were so entranced by each other's presence that they failed to hear the numerous shouts of the lost boys. Margaret blinked as she heard her name being called.

"Oh, looks like Peter is coming, I-I should get back to my tree." she suddenly giggled at how weird that sounded.

"Right," Ronan looked down disappointed, "Well, can I meet you here tomorrow?"

"Of course!" she answered overeagerly, "I mean…yeah that would be cool." She tried to regain her composure. In reality, she felt as if she was about to burst with joy.

Ronan smiled, "Good so it's a…well…date." He cringed at the word, hoping he wasn't too forward.

"A date…" Margaret echoed happily. "Well, I'll see you then."

"Goodbye," Ronan said before he ran into the forest, just as Peter entered the clearing, drawing his dagger.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked concerned. Irving flittering nervously behind him. "I came as soon as I could, but I was visiting the Indians on the other side of the island. Who was following you?"

"I don't know he never showed himself. I have really never been better..." She answered dreamily.

"Well, I'm sure your anxious to see the plans then." Peter stated, glad that she was ok. Although deeply puzzled by her expression.

Margaret immediately remembered the pirates, "Yes, most definitely, but we should wait 'till we get back to the hideout."

"Most definitely," he said mocking her playfully.

Margaret rolled her eyes, tears of before suddenly forgotten as she placed his hand in his, as they flew off into the air, Irving following close behind.

XXXXXXXXX

Killing puffed on his cigar impatiently, where could that stupid boy be? He slammed his fist into his desk; he would be severely punished if his delayed absence did not bring success. He started to pace restlessly; his whole plan depended on this damn girl. He hated not being in control.

"Uh, capt'n?" Jelly slowly entered the cabin, "Ronan is back."

"About time Jelly, bring him forth and close the door. IF I AM DISTURBED DURING THIS MEETING YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"No, disturbances capt'n got it." Jelly hastily tried to leave the cabin, as Killing started to laugh.

"Jelly come back here!"

This was it, Jelly thought, my life is over.

"Capt'n?"

"I was only joking Jelly, you know how I can be overdramatic sometimes." Killing laughed again.

"Right capt'n."

'Do you not find my jokes funny?" Killing turned around suddenly.

"Oh, no they're very funny." Jelly forced himself to laugh.

"You lie again Jelly, why are you always lying to me? WHY?" he demanded. Jelly knew he was now entering very unstable ground.

"I dunno, sir, I-"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME SIR?"

"That you didn't want me too."

"Exactly. Jelly, Jelly, Jelly, you are such a sad man. THE NEXT TIME YOU TALK ME YOU BETTER TELL THE TRUTH.NOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITNG FOR? GO GET RONAN!"

"Yes, capt'n" Jelly scurried out the door, pushing Ronan to the side in his haste. "He wants to speak with you lad. Be careful, he's in a fowl mood."

Ronan sighed; he knew how to handle Killing.

A/N: I hope everyone liked it. I think it's funny how Killing is always torturing Jelly. I don't know why I chose that name, it just seemed to fit, and was the first name that came to mind. Thank you to all my new reviewers! Sorry about all the intro chapters. The action is coming I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was my favorite one to write. I just love faeries so much!

"Ronan, my dear boy." Killing greeted him with in a mocking tone.

"Killing," Ronan responded through gritted teeth.

"How have you been?"

"I found the girl. We are meeting tomorrow in the clearing." He stated simply.

"That's all very nice, but you haven't answered my first question."

"Considering the fact you killed my parents?" Ronan retorted angrily.

"You're _still_ mad about that? It was seven years ago. You really must learn to move on from such tragedies," Killing responded heartlessly.

Ronan struggled to control his anger, " How can you be so evil?"

"It's very simple you see, I have this entire book…well never mind. I don't want to _bore_ you. So is the girl liking you?" Killing asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Ronan was fuming, but answered a respectful "I suspect so."

"Well, you know the plan." Killing lowered his voice, "I promise you, that when I kill Pan, and find his treasure you will get your freedom."

Killing watched as Ronan slowly left his office. The boy had so much potential, if only he could see the benefits of being truly evil. Of course, Killing knew he would never give Ronan freedom. Maybe he could become captain one day. He sighed; he'll come around eventually.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do you understand?" Peter asked motioning to the parchment.

"Yes, it's very clever Peter." Margaret complimented.

"Of course, what else would you expect from a boy such as myself? Oh the cleverness of me!"

Margaret rolled her eyes playfully in annoyance. He was so conceited, but that was strangely what made him so lovable. She glanced out the window. The sun was setting, transforming the sky into a rainbow of colors. Everything seemed so much lovelier in neverland, she didn't think she would ever get used to it. She turned to Peter and saw him admiring the sky as well, a blissful look of innocence across his face. He would always be a boy and nothing more. _But I guess that's the magic_, she thought. For he wouldn't be Peter Pan if he grew up, now would he?

"Margaret," Peter faced her, a smile crossing his face, " Do you want to see the faerie glen?"

"Of course! But, shouldn't we rest? I mean we're going to need our energy."

"Nope, the lost boys insisted on going on another hunt. They won't be back for a couple of days. As long as Killing doesn't find our hideout we're fine."

"In that case, I would love too! I can't believe I'm going to see real faeries!" Margaret could hardly contain her excitement, and this caused Peter to laugh at her. "What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, its just girls are so…predictable."

"Hey!" Margaret punched his arm lightly, pretending to be deeply offended.

"So are you ready?"

"I've only been waiting my whole life!" she responded, slipping her hand into his as they glided off into the setting sun. Margaret had never felt so carefree in her entire life, all her worries were forgotten, and the fact that her grandfather was in the hospital was far from her mind.

XXXXXXXXX

Ronan stared at the sunset, carefully sketching every single detail into his sketchbook. As the wind gently whipped his face, it caused the pages of his sketchbook to flutter. He would paint the colors in later; he liked to use a color by number system. It was the way his mother had taught him how to paint. His concentration was momentarily lost when he heard a gunshot from below. Glancing over the side of his basket, he realized that a very drunk Killing had just killed a man for no reason. The safety of the crow's nest was one reason why it was Ronan's most favorite place on the pirate ship. He was so high up, and removed from the pirates, he actually felt like he was back home again. He felt so free up here, like a normal boy. He refocused on his picture, he was sure Margaret would love it, and the thought of her smile upon receiving it made his heart flutter. Ronan even wondered if she was staring at the same sunset, thinking of him, as he was thinking of her. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, who knows what adventures they would have?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're almost there," Peter assured Margaret.

"Awesome," she replied, she was finally getting use to this flying business. Neverland was so pretty at night. She had never seen so many stars in one sky! Well, duh, she corrected herself, you are on a star. She felt so privileged to be flying around such a magical place.

"Ok," Peter started lowering himself to the ground, "Let's walk from here, the forest makes it too hard to fly through."

"Kay," she slowly followed suit.

After what seemed like only minutes, she had reached the faerie glen. Disappointed, she saw nothing.

"Watch this," Peter whispered before whistling a note so high Margaret couldn't even hear it. Immediately, they were approached by two faeries, one of them Margaret happily noticed was Irving.

"Hello, gifted one, Miss Margaret," Irving greeted politely. "I'll call the faeries out, everyone it's ok, it's just Peter! We really have to be careful that Killing doesn't come and force us to use our magic for evil."

Margaret was in tears of amazement, as she watched what she saw next. In only her wildest dreams could she imagine what was happening. As soon as Irving gave the ok, millions of tiny little lights lit up the forest. Curiously, some faeries even flew right up to her and introduced themselves. They were all so beautiful! She curtsied to each one, and politely introduce herself, complimenting them continuously. She was even surprised to see some of the girl faeries flitting about her hair, and playing with it. She almost fainted when one of them complimented on how she was very beautiful. At this point she was beaming at Peter, and her face hurt from all her excitement.

"I knew you'd like it." Peter folded is arms smugly.

'I LOVE it!" she passionately replied. "Oh Peter…." She gave him huge hug, "I will never ever forget this!"

All Peter did in response was smile and say, "Would you like to meet the king and queen?"

A speechless Margaret nodded her head yes and followed Peter to the middle of the excitement. He bowed immediately. "Your highnesses may I present to you Margaret."

Margaret curtsied extremely low.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you," the king replied.

"You are so beautiful," the queen complimented.

"Thank you. Though I am not as nearly as beautiful as you both." Margaret quickly added.

"Gifted one, is she a descendent of the Wendy lady?" the queen asked him.

"Yes," he replied and Margaret added,

"She is my grandmother,"

"Ahh, I see." The king said, "Have you any other siblings?"

" Yes, a sister named Tara. Your highnesses, is there anyway to make someone believe that a magical place like this exists? How can you create hope in someone?"

"Does your sister no longer believe?"

"Yes, and I know it would make her much happier if she had some hope again."

"You must have hope for her, that is the only way. Show her something that will force her to abandon reason." The queen answered.

"Thank you so much, I will carry your words with me when I return home."

"No problem, enjoy your stay in the faerie glen."

"Oh I will," Margaret answered, and the queen laughed. All of a sudden Peter spoke up,

"Would you care to dance?"

"Sure," Margaret replied without hesitation, and knew without a doubt she was the mostlucky girl in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, I'm back. I guess this chapter is like filler because I'm still trying to decide what exactly will happen with the rest of the story. That's also why it's so short. I just felt like I needed to post a chapter since I haven't in awhile. I hope you enjoy. This is defiantly one of my favorite stories to write chapters for.

Dancing with Peter was probably the most amazing experience of all. He effortlessly glided her through each step. He was so young yet still knew so much! She felt like her heart was beating a million times a minute. Here she was in Neverland dancing with Peter Pan himself inside Faerie Glen! Being in Peter's arms she felt such comfort, like nothing in the world could ever hurt her, it was truly a wonderful feeling. Sadly though, the song finally came to an end and she heard herself expressing the need to return to the hideout. Yes, she wished she could stay here forever but she was very tired and she had to meet Ronan the next day.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Peter I will never forget this as long as I live. However unlike you I do get tired sometimes." Margaret replied jokingly.

"Young boys never get tired! If they did then they would have no fun!" Peter declared in return, "Young girls can be sissy's though."

"Hey! Another girl remark?"

"They're very nice but they always…."

"Always what?"

"Never mind, let's just go home." Peter held out his hand and Margaret accepted, but she could sense a change in his personality. Like a sudden sadness had come over him for just an instant. Then, as quickly as it came it left, as young boys do not dwell on things for long.

Upon arriving home Margaret said goodnight to Peter, and snuggled into her bed. Suddenly she was very excited to see Ronan the next day.

Ronan paced nervously in the middle of the meadow. Margaret was late and he was afraid she had forgotten. He had been told of how alluring Peter could be . Just as he was about to leave, he saw her approaching and immediately the frown on his face was replaced by a huge smile. He was once again reminded of her captivating beauty.

"Hi Ronan!" she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

Momentarily taken aback by the show of affection he quickly recovered, "Hi, um, I made this for you." He quickly thrust the painting into Margaret's hands.

"Oh my gosh! This is extraordinary; I didn't know you were such a talented painter! You really captured the essence of the sunset last night."

"You saw it too?"

"Yeah, Peter and I watched it before we went to the Faerie Glen. That's why I was late we spent quite awhile there, the faeries were so breathtaking."

"What did you do there?" Ronan asked instantly jealous.

"Admired the faeries and danced. Peter is quite a remarkable dancer."

"You know I can dance too."

"Really?"

"Yep, can I show you?"

Margaret giggled, "Certainly."

Ronan carefully put his arm on her waist and took her right hand in his.

"Ok, um…."

"You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not! Why would I be?"

"I don't know."

Staring into Ronan's eyes sent shivers up her spine. Her attraction to Ronan was so different from her attraction to Peter. It was if she was a totally different person around both of them. As they waltzed across the meadow each relishing each other's presence, both could sense each other's feelings. Unbeknownst to them, Killing and Peter looked on from the surrounding brush.


End file.
